


Barbwire Heart

by connorssock



Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gavin Reed Whump, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Family, Hospitals, Insecure Gavin, M/M, Multi, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: For this anon prompt: Any chance for some 4some action Hank/Connor/Gavin/Nines. Gavin acts like this isn't serious and doesn't want to get attached. He's trying to play it off and jokes about it. But inside he wants a family. They are on a call and Gavin pushes Hank out the way and gets shot. Has to be looked after. Is on meds that make him share stuff and act all cuddly.





	Barbwire Heart

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while but it's good to be back! I have some very exciting news over on tumblr (connorssock) and twitter (vaderina1) that I can now share with the world. Head on over there to find out why I've not been around so much recently.

They were at a bar, the four of them messing around as per usual. It had been Gavin’s idea. Going for a meal was too cosy, too intimate and he couldn’t bring himself to ask for that, not when he’d spent so long convincing the others that it was only a fuck-buddies thing he was interested in. The other three could love each other all they wanted, could play house at Hank’s but he’d only rock up for the great sex when he felt like it and never stay the night. He had strict rules for that, no more than three nights a week there, no falling asleep and definitely no cuddling. The few times he’d fallen asleep he’d laughed it off, made excuses and beat a hasty retreat. Nines and Connor probably suspected that Gavin was lying to them all, especially himself, given their fancy scanners and everything while Hank was an observant man. The only person really fooled by his antics was Gavin himself and even he knew it was all an act.

So he was trying, slowly easing himself into the idea of being wanted, not just for good sex but also for being himself. It was a heady and ridiculous prospect but he hoped that the other three would either catch him or gently let him go when he was no longer desired. It was how they ended up at the bar, a relatively quiet one that wasn’t likely to be visited by anyone they worked with.

The way they sat, Connor and Nines were next to each other on one side, Gavin was in the corner next to Hank who had been put in charge of getting drinks. It had all been going well, Hank had an arm slung over the back of Gavin’s chair, his fingers played with the soft hair that brushed against the back of his neck. It was how he felt Gavin tense up. Both Connor and Nines looked at Gavin sharply too, anxious concern drew their brows low.

Chaos erupted around them as Gavin barrelled into him. There were many things Hank wished he never had to hear or live through again, or ever. One of those was the thud of bullets sinking into a body, accompanied by a startled, sharp gasp as the pain registered. Hank was on the ground, there were shouts and screams all around them, the sounds of a scuffle and a few more shots. The heavy body on top of him and growing warm wetness drew Hank’s back. Gavin was limp over him, breath a wheezing rattle. It was a struggle to get out from under him and take in the blood that was soaking rapidly through his shirt and staining everything it touched. Hank swore, pressed down on the two wounds which elicited a small whine and a futile twitch from Gavin.

It took Nines and Connor minimal effort to take down the shooter, call for back-up and secure the scene. Within ten minutes police and ambulance turned up, paramedics took over from where Hank was crouched over Gavin.

The place was a mess, giving statements soaked in cooling and drying blood wasn’t ideal and for the first time, Hank really appreciated Ben’s crime scene manners. It was weird, being on the opposite end of the conversation, worried sick about Gavin and wanting to rush to the hospital, evidence and job be damned. Connor and Nines had it all under control, their memories had already been transferred to one of the other androids for filing and they were waiting on Hank to give his statement the human way.

Once done, Nines insisted on driving them home first to clean up a little. Despite the water eventually running clear, Hank could still feel echoes of Gavin’s blood all down his front and on his hands. Those bullets had been meant for him, would have probably killed him and the only reason he was unharmed was because Gavin had spotted it. Had shoved him out of his seat and taken the bullets himself. Rather than mull it over and agonise over the memories, Hank hurried out of the shower and threw on a clean shirt.

At the hospital, they were greeted by harried looking nurses and orderlies rushing around.

“He’s in recovery still,” someone finally told them. “It’s perhaps best to wait, he’s not reacted well to the anaesthetics.”

A cold shiver worked its way up Hank’s spine and both Connor and Nines seemed to loom over his shoulder as he demanded what that meant.

“He’s very combative.”

Ignoring shouts, Nines led the way towards the recovery room, having hacked the system already to find Gavin. They tumbled into the room and stopped. Gavin was propped up on the bed, eyes scrunched shut. Each wrist was tied to the edge of the post and as someone walked by, the struggled, obviously distressed.

“What the hell?” Connor was the one to growl.

“Excuse me, you cannot be in here,” one of the nurses approached them.

“As far as I was aware, family could were allowed to visit relatives,” Connor stared her down and got a flickering look in return that assessed the three of them.

“Yes,but only immediate family.”

“Excellent,” Nines sounded too sunny as he steered Hank around her. “As his boyfriends we qualify.”

They approached Gavin who blearily watched them but there was no hint of recognition in his eyes just yet. Mumbled, tearful “no’s” were interspersed with gasping breaths as he struggled again.

“Hey sweetheart,” Hank murmured as he sat next to him and pushed a few stray strands of hair from his face. “It’s okay.”

On either side of the bed, Connor and Nines were undoing the ties, cupping his hands in theirs and gently holding them away from whatever harm Gavin seemed intent on wreaking.

“No,” Gavin’s breathing came short, “please. Hank. Is he okay?”

“I’m fine.” The kiss to his forehead helped ease Gavin a little. “I’m here, you saved me. Connor and Nines are here too. Can you feel them holding your hands?”

A meek “yes” was all the reply they got. Gavin whimpered a little and the three of them tried to help sooth the best they could. Slowly, his breathing calmed, still laboured under the oxygen mask but it no longer was accompanied by aborted whines and a face scrunched up in distress.

When the nurse walked by again, her disapproving frown had turned into a surprised smile.

“He’d clocked one of the nurses on the jaw before we could restrain him,” she said as she took the stats. “It took several of us to be able to restrain him at all. Pulled quite a few of his stitches while he was at it too.”

They sat with Gavin until he stirred again, somewhat more cognisant as he slurred a tired “Hank?” and squinted to peer round.

“Right here, Gav.”

“Okay?” The meaning behind his words was evident and Hank’s heart clenched. Even while coming out from surgery, Gavin’s focus and worry was on him.

“We’re all just fine. You got to play the hero and saved me.”

“Good,” Gavin’s reply was barely a sigh but he shimmied a little in bed like a happy slug to get closer to Hank. His hands squeezed both Nines’ and Connor’s ones.

Out of the recovery ward and in a private room, Gavin was kept in for several days until the doctors were satisfied not just with how he was healing but that his medication wasn’t going to cause any undue problems. Their fears were well founded, the painkillers certainly cut a lot of Gavin’s inhibitions. He was lying on his front in his bed, dozing lightly when visiting hours rolled around. As soon as he saw Nines walk through the door, his face lit up and he struggled to sit up. Only a hand to the small of his back kept him where he was.

“You came!” he sounded inordinately happy. “I wasn’t sure if you would.”

The worried pout was wiped from his features when Connor presented him with a small gift. A new phone as his old one had not survived being doused in blood.

“You shouldn’t have!”

There were only two chairs in the room, Hank took the one next to the bed while Connor pulled the other one closer. Peering around, Gavin looked at Nines who stood by the foot of the bed and merrily patted the mattress next to him.

“There’s room for us all,” he announced and crooned in delight when Nines sat primly on the edge. “What’s this nonsense? Come here.”

The tug on Nines’ arm wasn’t powerful but Nines let himself be pulled down all the same. He helped Gavin rearrange them until his chest became a pillow for Gavin who snuggled close to him. Helplessly, Nines looked up at Connor and Hank who both seemed on the verge of cooing.

“This is nice,” Gavin observed from his place, utterly oblivious. “But I think it would be better if one of you lay on the other side of the bed. Like a sandwich.”

Obligingly, Hank laid down behind Gavin, mindful of the gauze and bandages, careful not to press on the thicker padding that protected the wounds.

“Better,” Gavin hummed. “But still missing a piece.”

Gingerly, Connor sat on the edge of the bed and let out a startled yelp when Gavin yanked him down with a giggle. He ended up in an inelegant sprawl on top of Nines and partially on Gavin too.

“I got into an argument today,” Gavin solemnly informed them. “The nurse from recovery came to tell me I was lucky to have such dedicated workmates who would lie to see me while off my rocker on drugs.”

The anticipation in the air was heavy and none of them dared interrupt Gavin’s monologue.

“So I told her that she was wrong. You’re not just workmates. You’re family. And I love you all very much. She was outraged, began spouting about monogamy and all that crap. So I gave her Fowler’s office number and told her to take her complaint there.”

The silence stretched long until Nines leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Gavin’s head.

“We love you too, dipshit,” he echoed the name Gavin so often called him with fondness.

“While you might not believe it sometimes,” Connor added, “you are as much part of us as we are of you.”

“And for what it’s worth, each night you leave, we keep a space for you on the bed, in case you return,” Hank joined.

A happy sigh left Gavin, content with his lot in life for possibly the first time. It wasn’t ideal, it wasn’t conventional but he was exactly where he wanted to be. Loved and loving in return.


End file.
